1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for creasing a continuous web of material and, more particularly, to a system and method of creasing a web on either face at predetermined points along each face in a continuous motion.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desirable that a continuous web of paper or other material be folded into a manageable stack, often using a zig-zag pattern of folding. In order to accomplish this folding, the web must first be creased at various predetermined points to allow the web to bend over into place. Additionally, many other functions may be served by creasing a web at various points. Previous creasing devices have generally incorporated therein a folding function, such that the structure of the creaser has not permitted versatile and variable location of creases along the length of the web material. The result of the combination of two functions has been a rather complex creasing device and refolder with limited versatility in relation to the lengths and sides of a web upon which creases may be made. Many creasing devices also contain the additional disadvantage of requiring specialized pre-formed feed holes and surface perforations to accurately locate creases on the web.